Lee Andrew Grayson
"So what if I failed?" -Lee to his sister, after playing Guitar Hero and failing the beginner mode. Lee Andrew Sommers Grayson is one of the future children of Ashley Uno (Sommers) and David Uno (Grayson). He is Numbuh 3.2 and the third-in-command of the Future Sector RZ. Lee is a shadowbender like his sister and mother, and his shadow's name is Damien. Nextgen Series Lee's first appearance is in the one-shot, "But Daaaad!" with his sister as the main characters. He is mentioned to have a crush on Matthew and Yin Dimalanta's daughter, Haruka. Lee also appeared in the one-shot, "Purple Rose" where he tried to tell Haruka that her powers made her special. In the one-shot "Healing", Lee scraped his knee when performing a trick on the swingset. Haruka healed him by demonstrating her Healing Sting ability. Lee was one of many in "Happy 33", helping put together Mika's birthday party. In Mason and the Minish Door, Lee was hanging out with Haruka at the Dimalanta house. He sat on Haruka's shoulder so he could get ice cream out of the freezer, the ice cream which the shrunken Mason and Sheila were standing on. He mistook the two for bugs as he flicked them away. In Operation: SCARY, Lee dressed up as Beast Boy for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, he became Beast Boy for real. Lee later helped Dillon and the others when they were captured up in Nightmare Land. In Operation: RECLAIM, Lee accompanied Mason, Sheila, and Leanne to the Mintsodium Museum of Candy, to see the Sundae Afternoon mural on a lollipop. He and the others were angered when Nickel Joe showed up to take the candy. Appearance Lee is a sandy blonde like his mother, but his hair is messy and hangs over his eyes just a little bit. His eyes are a vibrant robin's egg blue, possibly inherited from his parents' previous Delightfulization, though this is uncertain, as Ashley had chocolate brown eyes. He wears his father's Sector Z hat, only this time the letter R is hastily sewn beside the Z. He wears the boy version of his mother's clothes, and wears military boots similar to his father's. He usually holds a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., because he can't seem to let go of it. Personality Lee is the complete opposite of his sister, meaning he's a loud-mouthed boy, and he doesn't hesitate to let his voice to be known. It seems that he had said, "I traded my hotdog for my sister's sense of humor. Weird, huh?" His favorite catchphrase is "I know right?" Lee is one of the funniest operatives in the face of the universe, and his 'Ninong' (Godfather) Hoagie (his family seems to have all the KND operatives as his godparents) is usually annoyed because of this. Powers Lee is a shadowbender like his mother. His skill at it is unknown. Family *Luna Martinez-Uno - Aunt *Bruce Uno - Uncle *Diwata Uno - Cousin *Ashley Sommers-Grayson - Mother *David Grayson - Father *Leanne Andrea Grayson - Sister *Olivia Ravenhearst-Whitby - Aunt *Leonard Whitby - Uncle *Daniel "Denny" Whitby - Cousin *Columbine "Lulu" Whitby - Cousin Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector RZ Members Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Marksmen